fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Polaroid Achievement Awards
Finally found a page I could add. I wasn't sure under which category this would fall so feel free to correct. Ericles 20:55, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :The requirement for finishing is not correct - at least for Sigs. I haven't caught Sig yet, but I have the Sigs area profile badge, so its not from defeating him. :I can only think it must be from unlocking Parribea? Needs confirmation. :Jasman 06:55, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :I took those descriptions from the "alt text" pop-ups. I was wondering what actually triggers it myself. Perhaps we should rename the column or add one for triggers once we figure out what they are. :Ericles 11:48, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, when you hover your mouse over it, that is what it says. Here's the code from the profile pages: :: :: :: ::So, maybe we should have a column for unlocking (I assume you unlock badge 1 and 2 when you unlock Sigs and Parribea respectively, and the final one when you use the grappling cannon to save the Mariner), and a column saying description or something ::miker5825 10:41, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Geminisles Badge What about the geminisles badge? How do we get it? :To get the Geminisles badge, you have to catch a Toby Richards Fish in Bottomless Depths :miker5825 03:05, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Polaroid pics? I noticed that this hadn't been updated with the new polaroids Joe had added (and it looks like some hint at Roperian Multi-pole fish). However, I was wondering what the opinion was on the polaroid images? In most other cases (Fish, add-ons, etc), the wiki seems to have standardized on using the "hidden" version that the wrangler sees prior to getting the item (with the exception of the one-day fish). I was under the impression this was a request made by Joe? If we go for the hidden option, it looks like they all have a generic "You haven't unlocked this polaroid" part at the top, with a text section underneath. Would it be worth uploading the hidden polaroid for each, or just the cloudy part for use with all? Hmm. Was just scanning through them, and it looks like they are slightly different (even discounting the text). I'm guessing the clouds were applied on top of each polaroid, so there's a faint outline of some of the actual image... Chris Nye 21:18, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I have mixed feelings about it. Let me explain why... We don't "hide" the Poles or Islands, but we do for most everything else. Joe does have an account on this wiki -- see User:Joefaron though he hasn't been active in almost 2 years it seems -- and I think it was his request that the fish and such be hidden. My personal feeling is that I don't think we should, because all the "hidden" photos are the same. They all say the "you haven't unlocked this" or what not message yet so it would seem redundant to put them all on here. I think we should either remove the column for photos, or we should just have them be unhidden. 03:28, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I am currently at day 1001 in this game. I was informed when I logged in this morning that I have 29 more days to earn the 1000th Sunrise Polaroid. I guess one needs to make up the lost days before you get the pic;) Just to let others who are puzzling this out know what is happening, I think...... 16:28, January 25, 2012 (UTC)